


sleepy eyes and clumsy hands

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, Kitten Kink, dorks being dorks, kitten play, like too much fluff, smut with fluff, soft babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: two people love each other very, very much. these people just happen to be idiots. a lot of lovemaking ensures(a place for all my gajevy smut one-shots)





	sleepy eyes and clumsy hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date: 8/6/17

Curling up into a small ball Levy buried her face deeper into her pillow, clinging to the last bits of her peaceful nap with all her strength. A silent whine slipped from her lips when she realized she couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried.

After a minute or so of mourning the lost chance to get some rest, the blue-haired woman propped herself on her elbows and opened her eyes, looking around. The apartment was just how she knew it - piles of papers and books and sketchbooks on the tiny coffee table, her bag thrown on the floor by the couch... Oh, the light in the kitchen was on.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get a better idea of what was going on. Her hand blindly reached for her phone. 9 PM. Gajeel was probably making himself a quick dinner in the kitchen. A small smile graced her lips at the thought of her beloved.

Levy practically cringed when the sound of loud meowing reached her ears, raising her hands to cover her them. So that's what woke me up...

"Shhh, Lil! We don't want to wake Levy up!" Her boyfriend's hushed whisper sounded frantic and she almost giggled. "Now get down from the counter and come here!"

Levy stood up from the couch and stretched her arms above her head, then silently tiptoed to the kitchen. A smile lit up her face at the adorable sight - her six feet three man kneeling on the floor and stroking their cat's spine while the animal was obviously too busy with eating to even notice the affection he was being given.

Typical Gajeel - too busy with work to remember to feed the cat. _Or himself_.

"Did we wake you?" he asked quietly, still stroking Lily's back, his long, thick fingers running though the black fur.

"Mhm..." She gave a small nod, knowing he would notice even without looking at her. "I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose, though?"

"Me? Doing anything on purpose?" Gajeel finally lifted his head and looked up at her. If he noticed the way her face warmed when their eyes met (he probably did), he didn't show it. "Never. I'm innocent."

Levy snorted softly at his statement - Gajeel Redfox was far from innocent - and reached out to pet Lily. The cat gave her a small purr and licked the tips of her fingers, then focused back on its meal.

"Sure." She straightened up and smoothed down the hem of the oversized sweater she was wearing. "How was work?"

"More boring than usually." The young woman tried to not look at her boyfriend, but the opportunity to watch the strong muscles of his back move while he washed his hands was too delicious for her to resist. "Cana stopped over, though. Said she would be taking you for girls' afternoon tomorrow or something."

"Hmm..." Honestly, she didn't hear even half of what he said. Levy bit her bottom lip, gently tapping her fingers against the wooden surface of the counter.

"You're not listening at all, are you?" Gajeel dried his hands and turned around to face her. There was a false expression of hurt on his face. "And here I think you love me..."

A soft chuckle slipped from her lips, quickly followed by another and another. Levy beamed at her lover once she was done giggling, her heart skipping a beat or two at the sight of the beautiful smile currently gracing his sharp features.

"I love you more than anything in the world" she reminded him, suddenly feeling happy she was leaning against the counter for some sort of support. Her knees almost buckled at the warmth in his beautiful eyes. "To the moon and back."

"You do now?" He took the space between them in two wide steps and for thousandth time she cursed those long legs of his. "So you're not angry at me for waking you up?"

"Probably not." Levy giggled again when he hoisted her up gently and sat her on the counter. His hands rested on her hips, spreading warmth even through the fabric of her shorts. "I won't mind being a little bit spoiled, though."

"Always so eloquent" he breathed against her lips. "I won't mind spoiling my favorite kitten, either."

His kiss was warm and soft, slowly but surely melting the last bits of sleepiness away from her mind. Levy couldn't help but gasp softly when his tongue slid across her bottom lip, then carefully made its way into her mouth. Her fingers tangled into his thick mane of hair, her back arching as she tried to get the most possible pleasure from that single warm kiss.

"Gajeel..." She couldn't finish her thought because his mouth was on hers seconds later. Then again and again and again, until she was nothing short of breathless. Each kiss was hungrier and needier than the last, his fingers digging just a little harder into her hips, his hands pulling her closer and closer to his body. "Please, the bed... Or at least the couch..."

His soft laughter made his chest vibrate under her palms, much deeper than his usual chuckles.

"Of course." The huskiness in his voice almost broke whatever resolve she had, the want and need he radiated had her melting. "Anything for my princess."

She couldn't hold back the startled squeak when Gajeel picked her with ease and threw her on his shoulder. (Neither of them cared if his hand landing on her backside was on purpose or not.)

The door of their shared bedroom was kicked open, but Levy didn't even flinch when she heard it slam against the wall. She squeaked again when she was not-so-gently thrown on the bed. It quickly melted into laughter when he approached her with a knowing smirk, then into a series of soft moans when her lover leaned over her petite form and captured her lips into another breath-taking kiss.

"Gajeel... Ah... I... Ah..." Her brain was having short-circuit. She needed his touch.

"Strip." His breath was warm against her neck. " _Now_."

Levy complied with the order without a second thought, pulling her sweater over her head. Her shorts and socks joined the tiny pile, soon followed by her underwear until she was sitting on the bed as naked as the day she was born. Calloused but warm hands slid over her skin, making her shiver more than she would like to admit.

"Good girl." Warm, open-mouthed kisses were laid on her neck and Levy moaned again, her fingers gripping the bed sheets. "Just like that... I love your beautiful voice, kitten."

One of his muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his delicious touch, and she let out a soft purr. Gajeel kept kissing and nibbling on her neck - she could feel his warm breath, his chapped lips and his skilled tongue making wonders with the sensitive skin right there.

Soon his mouth began making its way lower - kisses on her throat and gentle nibbles on her collarbone. Levy let out a small gasp when she felt warm hands gently cup her breasts.

"Not fair" she hissed through gritted teeth, trying her best not to moan. "I'm naked... And you're completely dressed..."

"You do have a point, Kitten." Her mouth suddenly felt very dry as she watched him pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. The rest of his clothes joined them until he was standing in only his boxers. "Happy now, are you?"

Levy knew she wouldn't have to answer - her expression was worth more than thousands of words. Gajeel was beautiful. She gulped audibly as she watched the lift and fall of his chest with every breath he took, wanting to run her fingers over every piece of this scarred skin of his and to follow the path with kisses. The wetness between her legs only increased with each second as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, from his strong muscles and chiseled torso and his thick black mane. 

"You okay, Kitten?" he asked, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip in a way that made her mind cloud with desire. His hands resumed their original position, thumbs gently rubbing the peaks of her breasts. His smirk was equal parts teasing and seducing. "Your face looks a little bit... red."

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Her voice came more out as a squeak than anything else and he laughed. "You're so mean..."

"Am I, now?" His eyes were dark with desire. "How so, pet?"

"You're-" He lowered his head down to her chest and suddenly her mouth felt very dry. "You're- Ah!"

A soft gasp slipped from her lips when Gajeel gently trailed his tongue over her skin, then a small moan. More moans followed after the first, her head swaying as she was forced to watch his sharp teeth scrapping against the swell of her breast. Her fingers gripped his hair when he pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on the tender peak. His hand was giving almost equal attention to its twin, pinching and pulling and rolling it between his thumb and index finger. It drove her crazy.

Levy whined loudly when he pulled away from her, a lazy smirk on his face. His hands quickly untangled hers from his hair, knowing she would just use it to pull him closer again.

"Why?" A small pout graced her face "Please, Gajeel... I need you so much... I won't complain..."

"You've been a bad Kitten." He tugged gently on her collar to the point there was barely space between their faces, his breath mingling with hers. "And what happens to bad kittens?"

"Bad... bad kittens get punished, Sir." She loved being punished - nothing was able to compare to feeling the strength of his control over her, to the sweet pain she was allowed to in his hands. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're so smart, pet." He pecked her forehead and Levy smiled at the love and adoration in his eyes. There was lust in them as well - they were making love after all, wait else to expect? - but the former two were greatly overwhelming the latter and it made her heart soar. "Now turn around for me."

She easily rolled around and lay down on her abdomen, her feet gently perched on his folded legs. The sound of something - the bedside cabinet? - opening and then quickly closing reached her ears. Levy told herself to breathe softly, using the short break she was given to collect her scattered thoughts. She squeaked in surprise when a familiar pair of warm hands gently took her hips and pulled them up. The position wasn't the most comfortable one in her opinion - her upper half pressed to the mattress while her lower was up in the air - but they had done worse.

"Relax." Gajeel rubbed her back gently, his fingers following the path of her spine up and down. "I'll put on the ears first, okay?"

"Okay" Levy whispered with a smile, nuzzling against his hand when he caressed her face. Soon the white fluffy cat ears were placed on top of her head, tangled in her cerulean curls. "Does it look good?"

"You always look beautiful." He rubbed her buttocks gently, then pulled away for a bit. A small hiss slipped from her lips when one finger, coated in cold lube, slowly slid into the behind. "It will be okay in just a little. Just relax."

"I know." Soon she was loose enough for him to add the second finger. Gajeel moved them around carefully, making her purr and meow occasionally when he touched her spots. It took all her willpower to not buck. "It's okay now."

"I'll put it in, then." His fingers disappeared and Levy couldn't help but whine at the loss of the delicious feeling. She felt her asscheeks being parted carefully, something cold probing against the already loosened hole and then slowly sliding inside, inch by inch. "You okay, Kitten?"

"Cold!" Levy pressed her face to the pillow, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Warm hands gently rubbed her hips, further helping her relax. Her body slowly relaxed around the tail and she closed her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" She knew he would pull it out if she just asked for it. "You don't have to, remember?"

"I know." Levy tilted her head so she could look at her lover from over her shoulder, blue curls cascading down her back. His face was set in uncharacteristically soft expression, one that was specially for her and only for her. "But I like it. You know I like feeling... Full." 

"Of course you do, kitten." His hand rubbed her behind gently, then squeezed hard enough to make her gasp. "You like having both your pretty ass and your sweet little cunny stuffed tight, don't you?"

The use of such crude language had the young woman's face burning with embarrassment, the heat spreading down her neck and to her chest.

"Gajeel!" She hid her face in the pillow. "D-d-don't say things like that!"

"Why not?" His hand moved away from her, then came down with a loud "smack!". Levy threw her head back and moaned. "We both know how much you know _love_ it when I talk like that, my sweet little slut."

"I don't!" Gajeel spanked her again, this time harder, and she moaned again. "Stop being so mean..."

There was nothing more arousing than having him use curses she didn't know ever existed, than calling her all sort of humiliating names. He knew just how to turn her on only by talking, just how to drive her crazy with need. 

Levy kept moaning and squirming as she was being punished. Each strike was harder and more plesdurable than the last. She had started counting at some point, too, out of habit. By the time she reached 'ten' her Master decided it was over. 

"How do you feel, kitten?" Warm hands rubbed her now red derriere, as if apologizing for the previous rough treatment. "I didn't hurt you for real, did I?"

"No, Gajeel." She looked over her shoulder and smiled gently at him, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye. "It felt amazing. Why did you stop?"

"Because I've punished you enough." He kissed the top of her head gently. "Roll around, pet."

Always at her best behavior, Levy carefully turned around so she was facing him again. Before she could properly lie down a pair of warm hands gently pulled her forward to warm chest, warm lips gently pressing against her own. 

The kiss was soft and gentle and made her whole body tingle, from the ends of her hair to her toes, and it felt magical. She adored every part of him, the needy beast and the gentle lover, but more than that she simply loved _him_ as he was - rough and sweet and loving and demanding.

And the kiss was all of that. 

When he pulled away his lips barely left her skin, prepping butterfly-like kisses down her neck and pulling small gasps and mewls from her mouth. When he reached her breasts he hungrily latched onto them, licking and sucking and biting. She couldn't stop the moans of pleasure, neither the small bucks of her hips against the evident tent in his boxers. Her fingers tangled into his hair and this time he didn't pull away, too focused on leaving his marks on her. 

Gajeel loved marking her, that she knew since the first time they made out, for the large purple bruise that had graced the side of her neck and the content smirk on his face. He never stopped, even though he knew she desired no one but him, but truly she loved being covered with his marks.

His lips were down to the lower half of her abdomen by the time Levy regained her senses, her back pressed against the bedsheets. She watched, blinking away the daze, as he slowly spread her legs and placed them on his shoulders for better access to her core. Her cheeks were brilliant red, but no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't look away. 

"My little Kitten shaved just for me." His fingers gently caressed the small patch of brown curls that was left. "So sweet from you."

"Everything for you, Master" she said with a smile. A soft mewl slipped away when he spread her folds. "Am I allowed to make noises?"

"Be as loud as you want, pet." Gajeel caressed used his grip on her hips to hold her still as his kisses trailed over her inner thighs. It was infuriating, having him so close to the place she needed him the most but still being refused the sweet pleasure. "You know how much I love your voice."

His warm breath tickled her skin. There was no time to even gasp at the feeling. The first lick was gentle and slow. Levy threw her head back on the pillows and moaned softly. Her fingers gripped the bedsheets.

He was gentle and slow. And it drove her crazy. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Her bottom lips were red and bruised by his kisses. Gajeel seemed to take the small noises coming from her as encouragement. His tongue would slide deeper into her, if only a bit, his teeth would graze softly against the tender flesh...

A cry of his name tore itself from her throat when two thick, long fingers slid into her. Only one of his hands held her still now. The other was thrusting his fingers into her, hitting her sweet spots. His mouth was focused on her clit now, sucking and pulling on the small bud. Levy used the new freedom of movements to buck lightly.

She needed more.

There wasn't much to look at, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. His face buried in the apex of her thighs, she could only see the top of his head, his long mane of a hair caressing her skin. Occasionally he would glace up and all thought in her mind would melt away under the heat of his eyes. 

Her moans began to grow louder. The coil in her lower abdomen began to grow tighter and tighter with every thrust, every flick of his tongue against her clit. Levy knew she was nearing her climax. Her grip on the sheets was desperate, her knuckles white. 

"Master Gajeel" she breathed out, her teeth digging into her bottom lip to hold back another moan. "I... I am..."

"I know, Kitten." He shifted her hips and she moaned. The new angle forced the tail to press against the weak spots there and she loved it. "Almost there..."

His fingers began to hit repeatedly her g-spot, his mouth sucking on her clit, his hand gripping her hip... _Right there, yes, yes, just a little bit more..._

Levy threw her head against the pillows and screamed out when she found her peak. Sweet bliss washed over her. A sob that sounded like her lover's name - she wasn't sure, ears ringing from her own scream - tore itself from her mouth. 

His tongue dragging against her tender skin gently pulled her back into reality. Levy blinked softly and tilted her head, watching as he lapped gently at her core, drinking away her release as if it was the last drops of water in a desert. New mewls and gasps slipped from her lips. The fire in her belly began to burn again. 

A hand gently cupped her cheek and warm lips pressed against hers, swallowing her content sighs and her small moans together. She didn't fight the taste of herself, purring softly and trying to nuzzle closer to the source of warmth. 

"Beautiful" Gajeel breathed out when he pulled away. He stroked her cheek lovingly and she purred, leaning against his touch. "You're so beautiful, Levy."

She would have blushed if her face wasn't already flushed. Instead, she watched as his hand gently followed the path of her face, his thumb brushing against the corner of her lips. Shyly, Levy licked the tip of his finger.

"Levy." He was still hard, his member pressing against her thigh through his boxers. "You're playing with fire, Kitten."

She offered him a shy, sweet smile, then licked his thumb again. He allowed her to suck on his finger and Levy hummed softly to herself. His index and middle finger glistered in what she assumed were her own juices and were her next stop. She dragged her tongue up the length of them, then pulled the two digits into her mouth like she had done with his thumb. It was one thing tasting herself on his lips and completely other on his fingers and she had no idea which she preferred. 

Gajeel pulled his hand from her mouth with a low growl from the back of his throat. A thin string of saliva stick his fingers to her lips and she smiled sweetly, happy to know he desired her. His heated, half-mad gaze reminded her of animal in heat. He often acted as such. 

"You love driving me crazy, don't you, little slut?" He pulled on her arm and kissed her again. He tasted of need and desperation and Levy loved it. He needed her just like she needed him. "You seem to forget your place."

"There's nothing like that, Master." She offered him her sweetest smile and battled her lashes. Pure picture of innocence. "Kitten only wants to make Master feel good." 

His growl made her purr in answer. 

"On your knees." His eyes were dark with need. "It seems punishment wasn't enough for you."

Levy gladly complied with the order. At his command she knelt on the floor, facing him as he sat on the end of the bed. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his manhood straining against the black fabric of his boxers. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

She couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of three(?)


End file.
